Я хочу умереть красивой
by HermioneDelacour89
Summary: Кэти любит купаться в холодной воде и, выбравшись на берег однажды осенью, она встречает там Флёр


Я замечаю Флер, только когда выбираюсь из воды и, обернув вокруг пояса полотенце, усаживаюсь на траву. В конце октября купающихся немного, особенно в Шотландии, где температура воды в этом месяце обычно раза в два ниже привычной для нормального человека. В Хогвартсе я не знаю никого, кто рискнул бы составить мне компанию. Даже мои подруги по сборной факультета, когда я им в очередной раз предложила искупаться вместе со мной, опять нашли поводы отказаться, поэтому мне как всегда пришлось отправляться на давно примеченное место в гордом одиночестве.

Наверное, сумасшедшей меня считает и Флер, потому что на ее милом личике я вижу неприкрытое изумление и восхищение. Я только пожимаю плечами и улыбаюсь ей. Плавать мне нравится с детства, и я считаю, что ничто не закаливает организм лучше, чем холодная вода. Конечно, можно просто встать под душ, но я же не староста факультета, и мне доступна только общая ванная, которую делю с соседками по спальне. В ней вдоволь насладиться холодной водой не получится, и уж тем более невозможно плавать.

Осень в этом году выдалась на удивление теплой, хотя со мной мало кто согласится. Я вытягиваюсь во весь рост на мягкой траве. Единственные звуки, которые слышны здесь, в пахнущей хвоей сосновой рощице, — это шелест ветра и пение птиц. Уголок первозданной природы поблизости от цивилизации, до сих пор не затронутый ею. Я люблю проводить тут выходные, отдыхая от шумной толпы. Здесь всегда тихо, а от наблюдения за спокойной водной гладью на душе разливается приятное чувство умиротворения.

Наверное, Флер сейчас ощущает то же самое. Интересно, как она нашла это место? Может быть, она следила за мной? Не знаю, но это и не важно. Я не настолько интересная личность, чтобы за мной следить, тем более вряд ли она меня вообще заметила в огромном зале среди сотен учеников. Флер молчит, а мне не хочется нарушать наше молчание и начинать бессмысленный разговор. Едва ли у нас с ней найдутся общие темы, ведь она — красавица вейла, одна из лучших французских волшебниц. А я — самая обыкновенная английская девчонка, которая неплохо играет в квиддич.

— Вода очень холодная? — внезапно интересуется Флер. — Я обычно купаюсь только летом и немного завидую твоей смелости…

— Теплее, чем обычно. Но на мое мнение полагаться не стоит, — усмехаюсь я. — Все знают мою страсть к купанию в холодной воде, а это требует некоторой привычки. Кстати, меня зовут Кэти Белл.

— Очень приятно, а я — Флер Делакур.

— Знаю.

— Иногда забываю, что привлекаю внимание даже тогда, когда не хочу этого, — вздыхает Флер, но в ее глазах пляшут озорные искорки, и незаметно, чтобы она была так уж расстроена.

— Тебя это тяготит?

— Нет, но порой немного надоедает. Поэтому я сегодня и искала место, где можно было бы отдохнуть от суеты и внимания. Ты не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь, рядом с тобой?

— Можешь даже искупаться. Я слышала, что кровь вейл холоднее человеческой, и тебе будет проще привыкнуть. Вода еще довольно теплая, в ней просто нужно будет немного освоиться.

— Может быть, как-нибудь потом?

— Как хочешь, — пожимаю плечами я.

Наверное, мы просидели там несколько часов, но больше не обменялись ни единым словом. Когда стемнело, Флер поднялась и ушла, не прощаясь.

Я уже не была удивлена, когда встретила ее на том же самом месте на следующий день. Флер принесла с собой легкую еду, и мы с ней пили фруктовый сок, заедая его булочками с малиновым джемом. Мы болтали о всяких пустяках, и общие темы у нас все-таки нашлись. Флер неплохо говорила по-английски, но все же ее акцент звучал довольно смешно, а меня она называла исключительно «Кати» с ударением на последний слог. Не думаю, что мое имя так уж сложно для произношения, но я не стала ее поправлять. Когда солнце вошло в зенит, посылая нам свои по-осеннему теплые лучи, Флер заявила, что все-таки решилась искупаться вместе со мной, и в подтверждение своих слов извлекла из своей сумки пушистое белое полотенце и миниатюрный белый купальник.

Я поинтересовалась, уверена ли она в том, что хочет сделать. Вместо ответа Флер поспешила избавиться от мантии. Я восторженно ахнула, когда увидела ее скрытое до этого от посторонних взглядов тело. Не думаю, что она активно занимается спортом, но все равно обнаженная Флер выглядела просто потрясающе. Я залюбовалась плавными изгибами ее бедер и плоским животом, кокетливо украшенным небольшой безделушкой, почти скрывающей пупок. Флер заметила, что я совершенно бесстыдно рассматриваю ее грудь, и звонко рассмеялась. Звук ее смеха напоминал звон нежного колокольчика и был настолько заразителен, что я рассмеялась вместе с ней. И тоже поспешила избавиться от одежды.

К воде она подошла осторожно. Попробовав большим пальчиком воду, Флер поежилась, и я опять спросила, уверена ли она в своем желании. Это ее лишь подзадорило — в озеро она бросилась так стремительно, что мне пришлось постараться, чтобы ее догнать. Я бы солгала, заявив, что Флер замечательно плавает, но все равно она на удивление быстро освоилась в воде. Похоже, что действительно сказалось ее не совсем человеческое происхождение. Мы долго резвились, играя в догонялки, и мне понравилось ощущение, возникающее после того, как ее ладони случайно касались моей кожи в тех местах, которые трогать вовсе не обязательно. Это было совершенно непередаваемое ощущение, которое мне хотелось повторить, но в котором я бы никогда не решилась признаться.

Когда мы выбрались из воды, усталые и мокрые, но довольные собой и друг другом, встретил нас холодный осенний ветерок. Мы избавились от купальников и, досуха вытерев друг друга пушистыми полотенцами, поспешили одеться. Сумка Флер, казалось, хранила в себе нескончаемые запасы всяких вкусностей, среди которых нашлась и бутылочка какого-то французского вина. Все мои попытки отказаться Флер проигнорировала, но когда я попробовала рубинового цвета напиток, плещущийся в высоком бокале, то поняла, насколько ошибалась. Терпкий, немного сладковатый вкус пьянил и, наверное, в вино подмешали какое-то зелье, потому что я не решилась оттолкнуть Флер, когда она осторожно поцеловала меня.

С того дня наши встречи по выходным стали регулярными. Флер все меньше боялась воды, а я все больше хотела, чтобы повторилось то, что случилось в день нашего первого совместного купания. Увы, то ли я ее отпугнула, то ли Флер сама испугалась собственной смелости, что на нее было вовсе не похоже, но следующие наши встречи прошли в рамках исключительно приятельских отношений. Не знаю, действительно ли мне хотелось этого, или тот поцелуй был всего лишь фантазией моего впервые попавшего под воздействие алкоголя мозга, но я чувствовала, что хочу его повторить, и это было для меня непривычно и волнующе.

Такая возможность мне представилась уже после первого испытания турнира. Во время поединков с драконами я поняла, что больше волнуюсь не за чемпионов Хогвартса, а за хрупкую французскую девчонку, которая умела ничуть не меньше, чем Диггори, Крам и тем более Поттер. Потом она, смеясь, заявила мне, что хочет умереть красивой, а это невозможно сделать в драконьем пламени, поэтому у страшного ящера не было против ее магии ни единого шанса. Я не считаю себя роковой красавицей и уж тем более никогда не пыталась привлечь внимание девушки, но, тем не менее, все-таки решилась предложить Флер отметить ее успех совместным купанием. На ближайшее воскресенье очень удачно пришелся мой восемнадцатый день рождения, и Флер не смогла мне отказать.

На этот раз в ее необъятной сумке нашлась бутылочка уже не вина, а довольно крепкого коньяка, который мы пили, вдоволь наплававшись. Я любовалась мокрыми волосами Флер, свободно спускающимися на ее обнаженные плечи, и понимала, что мне нравится проводить с ней время больше всего на свете. В подарок она преподнесла мне зачарованный кулон с моими причудливо переплетенными инициалами. Если его открыть, можно было увидеть черно-белую колдографию Флер, которая ослепительно улыбалась и время от времени произносила мое имя с тем очаровательным акцентом, в который я влюбилась, едва услышала.

А потом она меня все-таки поцеловала. Второй раз значительно отличался от первого, причем в лучшую сторону. Поцелуй получился долгим и страстным, Флер явно имела в таких делах хороший опыт. Ее настойчивый язычок легко выиграл небольшую борьбу у моего языка, а я тем временем обняла Флер так крепко, как только могла, и зарылась пальцами в ее шелковистые волосы. В какой-то момент мы обе осознали, что не собираемся останавливаться и на нас слишком много одежды. Мы помогли друг другу от нее избавиться и рухнули прямо на холодную землю. Я никогда еще не занималась любовью, тем более с девушкой, но это оказалось так прекрасно, что уже спустя несколько секунд во всем мире для меня осталась только Флер. Ее алые губы, дарящие мне самые страстные поцелуи, ее чуткие руки, касающиеся меня там, где я никому до нее не позволяла себя трогать, дурманящий аромат ее духов... Это, без сомнения, был самый лучший день рождения в моей жизни.

С тех пор мы встречались не два раза в неделю, а практически каждый день. Не забывали и о так сблизившем нас озере, которое с наступлением зимы хоть и не покрылось коркой льда, как все нормальные шотландские озера в это время года, но все же мало подходило для купания нормальных людей. Но едва ли можно было назвать нормальными двух девушек, которые, торопливо избавившись от одежды, тут же спешили окунуться в ледяную воду. Организм Флер здорово окреп, и с каждой неделей мы проводили в воде все больше времени, после чего выходили на берег и, чтобы согреться, гонялись друг за за другом по снегу, утопая босыми ногами в глубоких сугробах.

Когда стремительно пролетел декабрь и для чемпионов настала пора себе выбирать пару на традиционный рождественский бал, Флер не испытывала никаких сомнений. Свое приглашение она озвучила вдали от берега, там, где на несколько десятков ярдов вокруг не было никого, кроме нас двоих, если не считать кальмара, русалок и прочей водной живности. Более романтичное место трудно было представить, и, конечно же, я не смогла ей отказать. Невозможно выразить словами, что творила со мной эта волшебная девушка, отказать ей казалось мне самым страшным преступлением на свете, достойным пожизненного заключения в Азкабане. И я ни на единую секунду не пожалела о своем ответе.

Никогда не забуду тот миг, когда открылись двери, и чемпионы вошли в Большой зал Хогвартса, чтобы открыть бал. Надо ли говорить, что большую часть внимания в кои-то веки привлек не Поттер, выбравший одну из близняшек Патил, не Диггори, шедший с экзотической красавицей Чжоу, и даже не Виктор Крам, неожиданно для всех выбравший подружку Поттера Гермиону Грейнджер? Для меня было непривычно оказаться в центре внимания, но Флер удивительно тонко почувствовала мое состояние и быстро помогла справиться с чувством неловкости. За все время вальса я даже ни разу не отдавила ее ногу, хотя и позволила ей вести танец. Никогда не думала, что впервые в жизни буду танцевать вальс с девушкой, но все получилось не так уж и плохо, если не считать пару раз ослепивших меня вспышек колдокамер.

— Напомни мне, почему я отклонила предложение Джорджа? — усмехнулась я, провоцируя Флер.

— Того рыжего из семьи Уизли? Потому что парней тысячи, а я такая — одна, — рассмеялась в ответ она. — Почему я и мои однокурсницы — объект восхищения всего мужского населения вашего замка? Далеко не все француженки красивы, как Бриджитт Бардо, и никто из них не сравнится со мной, но тем не менее об англичанках все ваши парни забыли, стоило только нам выйти из кареты. В чем секрет? Все английские ведьмы одинаковые, и ни у кого из них нет даже толики вкуса. Что ты выберешь между изысканным пирожным из лучшей кондитерской и черствой корочкой хлеба? Если последнее — ты либо эксцентрична, либо просто дура...

О превосходстве французов над англичанами Флер любила рассуждать не меньше, чем о моде и своих многочисленных поклонниках. К этой ее особенности надо было просто привыкнуть.

Рождественские каникулы впервые за долгие годы стали для меня тяжким испытанием. Конечно, они позволили мне увидеться с родителями после многомесячной разлуки, но в то же время и разлучили с Флер. Я хотела пригласить ее к себе, но выяснилось, что она тоже возвращается домой, во Францию, и мы впервые расстались на такое долгое время. Только когда я лишилась возможности ее видеть, стало понятно, iчто/i она значила для меня. Лишь письма Флер, к каждому из которых она прикладывала свои колдографии, делали мою жизнь без возможности увидеть ее чуточку радостнее, и я зачеркивала на календаре оставшиеся до возвращения в школу дни, жалея, что они тянутся так долго.

Но ничто не длится вечно, закончились и каникулы, а затем и январь. Мы снова не проводили друг без друга ни единого дня, и я привыкла не обращать внимания на недовольные взгляды мальчишек, которые никак не могли мне простить того, что я не только лишила их возможности прийти на рождественский бал с вейлой, самой желанной девушкой в Хогвартсе, но и проводила с ней практически все свободное время. Особенно внимателен оказался Роджер Дэвис, который был в числе тех, кто пробовал пригласить Флер три раза и все три получил решительный отказ. А потом настал день второго испытания.

Не знаю, кому из организаторов турнира пришла в голову эта светлая мысль, но однажды профессор МакГонагалл отозвала меня после занятий и сообщила, что я тоже приму участие во втором испытании. Никаких ответов на свои вопросы я не получила, а потом меня отвели в больничное крыло, где меня уже ждали Чанг, Рональд Уизли и Грейнджер. Мадам Помфри по очереди напоила нас каким-то безвкусным бледно-голубым зельем и уложила в кровати. Не знаю, что это такое было, но практически сразу я потеряла сознание, а очнулась оттого, что Флер целовала меня в губы и звала меня по имени. На ней не было ничего, кроме ее любимого белого бикини, из-под тонкой ткани которого торчали напряженные от холода соски.

Это зрелище почему-то показалось мне забавным, и я рассмеялась, чем здорово напугала окружающих, решивших, что я сошла с ума. Флер помогла мне подняться, нас закутали во что-то теплое, а мадам Помфри поднесла еще одно зелье, от которого по всему телу разлилось тепло и пропало ощущение, что с этим миром что-то не в порядке. Да, у Флер были исцарапаны лицо и руки, словно она в рукопашную сражалась со всеми обитателями пруда и кальмаром лично, но после двух конкурсов уверенно занимала второе место, и мне приятно было осознавать, что вряд ли это стало бы возможно без моей скромной помощи. Ведь никто из парней, даже тренированный Крам, не провел в холодной воде столько долгих часов, сколько провели мы вместе с Флер.

Третье испытание закончилось трагически. Стыдно признать, но я была даже немного рада тому, что Флер выбыла из него самой первой. Неизвестно, как закончился бы турнир, не имей на него своих планов Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Назвать. Флер унесли в больничное крыло, и уже там, сидя у ее кровати, я узнала, что Седрика Диггори с нами больше нет. Тогда я еще не знала, да и не могла знать, что он стал первой жертвой новой магической войны, которая унесет жизни множества хороших людей. В тот день меня волновало только здоровье Флер — её здорово изуродовал Крам, который, как стало потом известно, сделал это под действием непростительного заклинания.

Сейчас, когда я в составе похоронной процессии иду по старинному французскому кладбищу, держа в руках букет черных роз, довольно странно вспоминать то, как мы познакомились с Флер. И мог бы что-то изменить мой отказ на ее предложение пойти вместе на бал? Но память упорно возвращает меня ко дню нашего знакомства, с которого прошло почти четыре года, пока не случилась битва за Хогвартс. Флер была права, ей не суждено было погибнуть от огненного дыхания дракона. Ее убийцей стал зеленый луч чьего-то смертельного проклятия, который оборвал ее жизнь в самом начале, но исполнил заветную мечту. Она умерла молодой и красивой.


End file.
